American at Hogwarts
by Moon Angel90
Summary: This is the story of a young American girl named Chelsea, whose mother died protecting her from father. She is then raised by the gargoyles and Xanatos living the life of a somewhat normal teenager. But soon she is soon a letter comes to her asking her


Hello here's another 1 of my stories

Hello here's another 1 of my stories. I hope u like!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gargoyles.

Summery: This is the story of a young American girl named Chelsea, whose mother died protecting her from father. She is then raised by the gargoyles and Xanatos living the life of a somewhat normal teenager. But soon she is soon a letter comes to her asking her to go to Hogwarts. Can she live a great life with her family & friends the way she wants or will she fall to the evil powers of her father.

American at Hogwarts

Chapter 1 – "Can we keep her?"

"You can't hide forever, Katherine"

Katherine hid desperately behind a dumpster as a shadowy figure searched for her in the ally. She hardly breathed at all as he came slowly right beside her (to bad he never saw her underneath that pile of garbage), thankfully the baby was sound asleep.

The figure kept on searching throughout the ally until he disappeared into the shadows. Katherine slowly crawled out from hiding and began walking towards the exit.

"Stupefy!!"

Katherine was thrown into the ally wall & hit the ground. She couldn't move a single muscle in her body; her baby was finally awake & crying at the sound of her mother's shriek.

The figure came upon her wand in hand "Well Katherine, it seems your plot has failed, you betrayed our dark lord & took his only child along for the ride."

"He'll never win the war Malfoy; this child will return & destroy him for good by this I swear on his grave!" Katherine knew this was the end, but she had to protect her child.

"How dare you!! Crucio!!"

Great waves of pain swept through Katherine like billions of needles stabbing her insanely. The baby's cries grew louder as Malfoy pointed his wand at her. "Avada—".

But before he could finish the curse, a roar was heard above him. A tail flew out of nowhere and hit him in the chest sending him flying through the air; Malfoy looked up surprised to see 6 huge monstrous creatures gliding through the air towards him.

The one who appeared to be the leader swooped down to him and picked him up by the collar. "I suggest you get out of here now" he said growled.

"I don't know what you are, but I'm finishing the job Avada Kadarva!!" he shouted pointing his wand at Katherine as she was being tended to by a woman with dark blue hair, the spell hit her directly in the chest, as she fell in the woman's arms he Aparated.

"What?" Goliath gasped as he held up invisible air.

"Is she ok?" Angela asked Elisa.

"Please…help my (cough)" Katherine was already losing her strength as she tried to hold her baby.

"It's ok miss we're taking you to a hospital." Elisa said.

"No… (cough) it's already…to late…please take my daughter & keep her safe." Katherine reached into her pocket & pulled out a bunch of envelopes. "These will explain everything about her…& why she must never be discovered. But please protect her, the love of my…daughter…is all I have." She breathed her last breath & slowly closed her eyes.

Elisa checked her pulse "She's dead" she said grimly.

"Do you think we should take the baby to the orphanage?" Brooklyn asked.

"We should wait until we read these first" Lexington said taking the envelopes.

"Yes let's return to the castle" Goliath said unfolding his wings.

"But what about the lady?" Broadway asked.

"We should take her down to the station first and report her dead. We'll then see if she had any family members who can set up a funeral for her" Elisa said.

The gargoyles then set out, first stopping at the station waiting for Elisa to report the woman's body while Lexington & Broadway held the baby who giggled playfully.

She was only with them for a couple of hours & they were already growing to love her. Soon Elisa returned & they flew towards Xanatos' Erie Building where their home was high above the clouds.

"Well what's this?" Xanatos asked as the gargoyles entered his office.

"We found this woman being attacked by some kind of sorcerer by the looks of it" Hudson explained, "he killed her but her baby was left behind".

"She said we need to read these" Lexington still had the envelope & began to read, "her name is Chelsea Elizabeth Riddle, daughter to Katherine Lee Parkinson & Tom Marvelo Riddle. Born on September 3, 1990…she's only a year old apparently. And the rest contains her birth certificate & social security."

Lexington then begins to read the 2nd envelope the mother wrote, "My daughter Chelsea was my light & kept me alive from the darkness which her husband brought upon me. Her father wants her powers to make himself more powerful & dangerous to our world. My husband, Chelsea, & myself are all witches & wizards who lived in London, England most of our lives until now when I had to flee for our lives, Lucious Malfoy, his 2nd in command, tracked us down knowing I went against Tom, who is known as Lord Voldemort the Dark Lord in the wizard world. I'm already dead now knowing my daughter's safety was never wasted in vain, I know I'm leaving her in the care of kind, & caring people. Please, oh please, protect Chelsea from her father! She will receive a letter when she is 17 from a man named Albus Dumbledore who will take her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry so she can be able to learn more about her heiritage. I thank you greatly & wish you all well. I love you Chelsea, my beautiful daughter.

Katherine Lee Parkinson"

Everyone sat quietly staring at the infant whole fell asleep during the middle of the reading.

"Well I certainly don't care if she's a witch she is so adorable, can we keep her Goliath?" Broadway asked hopefully.

"Yeah come on her mother's counting on us to look after her!" Brooklyn agreed.

Even Bronx whined begging Goliath to say yes.

"…Alright she can stay, as long as it's ok with Xanatos…" Goliath sighed.

"Actully I think it's a nice idea, we need another girl in the family & Alex can have someone else to play with, & Fox would surely love the idea" Xanatos smiled. "It's almost sunrise so you should all get ready".

The gargoyles went up to the tower & took positions as the sun rose across the horizon. Xanatos & Owen, who held Chelsea, watched as they turned to stone & began to sleep. "Well Owen let's show Fox & Alex our new member of the family" Xanatos smiled as the baby giggled & pointed at the statues.

Well that's chapter 1 if you enjoyed it please review!!

I started this story sometime in December 2006 so yeah it took me like forever to finish this, mostly because I'm coming up with so many new stories. If you also notice how the Killing Curse didn't kill Katherine immediately I decided to twist it up just a bit ;).

Also my fanfic The Lost Queen, yes it's gonna have some Yu-Gi-Oh! moments but that's only because of how I imagined it. My best friend Shelby's also creating a story based on it! Can't wait till she actually publishes it!

Also I have a pairing poll so if you think Chelsea should be with someone please vote. Or if you have any other pairing please add & I'll put it in. Here are the polls:

Chelsea/Harry

Chelsea/Draco

Chelsea/Alex

Chelsea/Ron

Chelsea/Neville

Alright remember if you have any more please review!!

Moon Angel90


End file.
